A Twist in Time
by mollymater
Summary: Hermione keeps the Time Turner she was given in her third year, but has no clue how to properly use it. With just a few too many twists, she finds herself sent back in time to the Marauder Era. And who is the first to find her? None other than the 14 year old Sirius Black. Disclaimer: Characters are property of JK, story is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione held the Time Turner in her hand, hoping she'd finally found the right number of turns. It was difficult to learn how far back in time you went per twist, and without anyone to help her, it was nearly impossible to figure out. It was half way through her fourth year at Hogwarts and she still had the Time Turner, though she technically wasn't suppose to. McGonagall had never asked for it back, so she figured she'd just keep it for a little while longer. The only problem was that she had almost no clue how to use it. No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't seem to get the time to twist ratio right. And all the books with information on them had been put in the Restricted Section when a kid eight years before had stolen one and used it to go back in time and cheat on tests. Apparently, the kid learned how to use it through books in the library, so every book pertaining to Time Turners had been moved to the Restricted Section.

All she'd been trying to do was go back one day so that she could find where she'd put her potions notes the day before. She twisted it a few times and landed in what she hoped to be a day earlier. She looked around to make sure she got it right, but before she could take three steps, she'd bumped into someone and knocked their books everywhere. Immediately, she bent down to help pick them up.

"I'm so, so sorry, I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Hey, it's fine don't worry about it." The voice was slightly familiar, which made Hermione finally look at the person she'd bumped into. He wore a Gryffindor robe and tie and looked about her age. He had a cute, lopsided grin, curly black hair, and dark eyes. When they stood up, he was a good bit taller than her and, honestly, he was quite attractive. Everything about him reminded Hermione of someone, but she knew she didn't actually know him, which meant she had gone back way further than she had meant to. He raised his eyebrows at her and she realized that she'd been staring at him, and that she was still holding his books. She blushed and handed them to him. He laughed and said, "I don't think I know you. Have we met? What's your name?"

"No. I, uh, I don't think we have." She stuttered. "I'm Hermione." He grinned again and reached out to shake her hand.

"Well then, Hermione, it's _lovely_ to meet you. I'm Sirius." Hermione gasped as she realized how he looked so familiar.

"Sirius.. Black?" She asked without thinking. He raised his eyebrows again.

"Yes.. How do you know that?"

"Oh, uhm.. I've heard about you is all. You and your friends James and Remus. You call yourselves the Marauders, right?"

"Marauders? Hm, no, never heard that. But I like it. I'll have to run it by the boys." Hermione mentally hit herself for saying that. It wasn't her place to mess with time. Speaking of which, she really needed to be getting back to her own... But in looking at the Time Turner, she realized that she had no idea how to go back to her own time.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

"Oh no is right! We're late for dinner, damn it! C'mon, if we hurry they might have saved us a little." He grabbed her hand and pulled her after him towards the Great Hall.

Hermione had reluctantly sat at the Gryffindor table with Sirius and the rest of them. She didn't know what she would say if one of the teachers realized she wasn't technically a student there, so she kept her head down and tried to stay out of eye-shot. She had no way of getting back to her own time, and really didn't want to deal with an adult getting suspicious of her. Around her sat Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James. It was very strange for Hermione to see these people, her old teacher, the father of her best friend, the accused murderer, and the one who betrayed them all, interacting with eachother. To see them joking around without a care in the world, none of them knowing the horrible things the future held for each of them.

Instead of focusing on that, she picked at some food while she went over in her mind what she needed to do. There was obviously no way she could get back to her time on her own. She would need help, but, as mentioned earlier, she really didn't want to involve a teacher. So, as usual of Hermione, her first instinct was to go to the library. She started to slip away as dinner was ending, but got caught by Sirius when she tried.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, blocking her path to the door.

"To the library. I need to do some research."

"Well now, I can't let you go alone, can I?"

"Well, you could."

"Oh please, that would be rude. And I am anything but rude." He smiled and linked his arm with hers. "Shall we be off then?" She shook her head, but couldn't keep from laughing.

"So, what is it you're looking for in the library ?" He asked as they walked along the hallway.

"Uhm, I'm trying to learn about Time Turners and how to use them."

"Time Turners? But why would you need to know that, it's not like we're allowed to use them or anything."

"I know. I just find them interesting is all." Hermione walked through the doors to the library and automatically felt more at home.

"Alright," Sirius said. "I don't really come in here often, but I think what you're looking for would be in that direction." He pointed to the section of the library dedicated to magical items. They spent the next two hours looking through countless books, trying to find something about Time Turners. The only problem was that the library didn't seem to be quite as well organized as it was in Hermione's time. The books were scattered about in no order, so it was a lot like looking for a needle in a haystack. The only time they even saw mention of the Time Turner was briefly in a book that told them how it was helpful, not how it worked. They walked back to the common room, Hermione feeling a bit less than hopeful. They'd only gone through one of the tons of rows of books in the library, and they hadn't found anything helpful. She was only half-listening as Sirius talked about their last Quidditch practice and how James was getting really serious about working them. Her mind was too focused on how she was going to find the information she needed. They reached the common room and Hermione again was faced with the problem that this was not her correct time. Sirius looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you going to bed? It's late."

"No, I, uhm. I'm gonna stay down here a little while longer. Not really tired."

"Alright, if you say so. I'm gonna go on up. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Sirius." He walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and left her alone in the common room. When she was sure everyone was asleep, she snuck into the girls dorm and took a shower. She didn't have any other clothes, so these would have to do until she could find something else. She went back to the common room, sat down on the couch in front of the fire and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

The next day was rather confusing for Hermione. It was a normal school day for the rest of the students, so she spent most of the morning trying to avoid everyone while they went to class. Once she was sure everyone had cleared out, she found a quil and a piece of parchment and sat down at a table. She put the Time Turner on the desk and began writing down everything she knew, which wasn't much.

_Time Turners are still illegal_

_There are very few books about Time Turners_

_I have no way of going home_

Hermione put her face in her hands in exasperation and groaned.

"I'm never going to get out of here.." She whispered, just as Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter were coming in after their first class. Sirius, upon hearing this, sat down beside her and asked, "What do you mean?" Hermione stuttered, wishing she had just remained silent.

"I, uh, nothing... I don't know what I'm saying." He looked at her suspiciously. The others took this as their cue to leave.

"Hermione, what's going on? You keep acting like you don't belong here. You don't know anyone besides me and the boys. You aren't going to any of the classes. It's half way through the year and this is the first time I've ever seen you. Who are you? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked down at the table.

"No one." She finally muttered. "I'm no one. Not here, not now at least. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here..." She bit her nails like she normally did when she was stressed. Sirius was genuinly concerned.

"Hermione, please tell me what's going on. I want to help you." He put his hand over hers and looked straight into her eyes. She chewed on her lip and tried to choose her words carefully. One wrong word, and she would be the girl who completely screwed up time.

"Sirius, I'm... I'm not from here." He rolled his eyes.

"I kind of figured that Hermione. Why don't you start from the beginning?" Hermione chewed her nail for a minute before beginning.

"In my third year, I was given a Time Turner so that I could manage going to all my classes. I was suppose to give it back when the year ended, but one thing led to another where we ended up having to use it to save your... I mean, someone's life. I guess my teacher ended up forgetting that she'd given it to me because she never asked for it back." She choked on her words. "I was just trying to go back one day, just one lousy day. I ended up going back 20 years. I haven't even been born yet, and I won't be for another six years." She put her head in her arm just as she realized how terrible her situation was. Sirius put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her. He didn't know what to make of what she'd just told him, it was all very overwhelming. She sat up suddenly.

"I have to go. I need to figure out how to get back to my time. I can't stay here."

"I'll help."

"No, Sirius, I shouldn't have involved you in this in the first place. It could completely mess up time if we get too involved. I should have just kept to myself."

"Well, I'm already this involved. I'm not letting you do this alone. Like I said yesterday, that would be rude, and I'm anything but rude." He said, winking. She smiled and stood up. Sirius took the rest of the day off to help Hermione look through books in the library. At lunch time, he snuck some sandwhiches from the Great Hall into the library for them to eat. He turned out to be very helpful to Hermione, even though it wasn't hard for him to get distracted. He would sit and wait for her to finish a book then go back and forth between bringing Hermione new books and putting books back. He sat and watched her while she read, noticing her little habits. How she bit her lip when she got to a part that was particularly interesting. And how her eyes lit up when she called him over to tell him about her findings. And how she always treated each book with such care, you'd think she was handling a baby, which he found rather adorable.

By the end of the day, they were both exhausted and Hermione's fingers were covered in ink and paper cuts. But she was satisfied with their progress. It wasn't much, but they were getting somewhere. Around midnight, Sirius was coming back from putting a few books away to find Hermione fast asleep, her head resting on a book, and her arm had knocked over the vial of ink. He smiled at her and cleaned up the spilled ink and put away the rest of the books. He was about to wake her up so they could go back to the common room, but she looked so peaceful that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, his picked her up and carried her all the way to the other side of the castle. He wasn't quite sure where to put her, so he quietly slipped into the boys dorm and laid her down in his bed. He pulled the curtains around her and fell asleep in the spare bed next to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ok guys, here's the next chapter! I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but I'd love to hear y'alls input so please don't forget to review!*

The next morning, Sirius made sure he woke up before anyone else. He carried Hermione downstairs to the common room and put her on the couch. She woke just as he was about to turn to go back to his dorm. Instead, he sat down next to her and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine." He joked. She half-smiled, clearly still partially asleep.

"Goodmorning. How.. How did I get here?" She asked, only just taking in her surroundings.

"You fell asleep in the library last night and I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you back up here."

"You carried me all the way from the library?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're really not that heavy. And you just looked so peaceful sleeping so..." She smiled.

"Well, thank you. I think we're close to finding a way for me to get back home. I miss everyone so much.. And I'm already two days behind in my classes." Sirius laughed and messed up her hair.

"Always worried about your studies, aren't you 'Mione?"

"Oh shut up, Sirius." She replied, laughing.

"Not a chance," he said and winked.

"Oi," said James as he and Remus walked up behind them. "When you two are done flirting, maybe you can pull youselves into the real world long enough to come with us to Hogsmeade today." Hermione blushed, while Sirius just laughed.

"Oh shut up, Potter. Where's Pettigrew?"

"I dunno. He said something about not feeling too great, so he's still up in his room. So, Hogsmeade?"

"I'm fine with that.. Hermione?"

"Well..."

"Oh, c'mon 'Mione." Sirius pleaded. "Take a break for once, come with us."

"Oh alright." Sirius beamed, which made Hermione smile.

"Great! Let's go get breakfast first, I'm starving." The four quickly ate and then headed to Hogsmeade. There was over six inches of snow on the ground, so the walk to Hogsmeade almost immediately turned into a battlefield. Snowballs were flying everywhere, hitting everyone in sight. Hermione was so focused on the game that she didn't even see Sirius sneaking up behind her until he had attacked and pinned her to the ground. She laughed and struggled to get away, but Sirius was obviously a lot stronger than her. She finally escaped when Remus hit Sirius right in the face with a snowball, distracting him long enough for Hermione to get free. The snowball fight continued until they were all so out of breath that they laid on the ground in exhaustion.

After a while, they all got up and walked the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks, where they sat with another large group of people. The whole group stayed in Hogsmeade until it was dark. Hermione had completely forgotten about her issue of getting back to her time. By the time they left that night, Hermione had made twice as many friends as she had back home. Sirius put his arm around her shoulders as the two of them followed the crowd back to the castle. _Maybe I don't want to go home. _She thought to herself, looking up at Sirius. _Would it really be so bad if I just stayed here? _She dismissed the thought as soon as she thought of Harry and Ron. Not to mention, her parents would be worried sick. _Has anyone told them I'm missing? _Her heart hurt just thinking about it. Sirius looked down at her, noticing her sad look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He looked worried.

"Nothing.. I was just wondering if my parents know I'm missing yet. I miss them so much.." She bit her lip as she felt tears filling her eyes. She hadn't cried in so long, and she certainly wasn't going to now. Not in front of Sirius. He stopped walking and waited for the rest of the crowd to get a good ways in front of them. He turned her to face him and put his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Hey. Don't worry, we'll get you home soon. I promise." Hermione was skeptical, but something in his eyes told her that he meant it. She nodded and hugged him. The top of her head barely reached his chin.

"Thank you." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her. He smiled and they walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence, hand in hand.

They reached the castle right before cerfew. Hermione was beyond exhausted, but she was determined to finish going through one last book before she went to sleep. She sat on the couch in front of the fire and sat the Time Turner on the cushion next to her. She was about half way through skimming the book when a paragraph caught her eye.

_Time Turners have been used throughout history to rewrite the past. However, occasionally, the device can be used to go to the future. This can only happen under certain circumstances, which are explained in the book, "A Guide to Time." _

Hermione flew up the stairs into the boys dorm. She found Sirius fast asleep in his bed and began shaking him awake.

"Sirius," she whispered. "Wake up! C'mon I think I found something." He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Blimey Hermione, it's almost 2 AM. Couldn't this have waited until the morning?"

"It is the morning! Now come on!" He rolled his eyes, and half-grinned at her.

"Well at least give me a minute to put on some damn clothes." She realized for the first time that he didn't seem to be wearing anything under his blanket. She blushed and muttered, "Alright, just... Just come down when you're done.."

She walked down and waited for him on the couch. He came down (now clothed) and sat down next to her, still trying to wake up. He rubbed his eyes again and said, "Alright, you got me down here. Now what did you find?" She pointed out the passage in the book and waited while he read it. His eyes grew wide as he finished reading.

"Wait here." He muttered as he ran up the stairs. Hermione waited for him, confused as to why he left so suddenly. He ran down the stairs a few minutes later and put a huge book that looked like it was falling apart on the table in front of her. It looked as though it were hundreds of years old and the binding was hanging by a thread. She picked it up and tried to make out the title, but the ink on the cover was blurred beyond recognition.

"Remus checked it out a week or two ago for a paper he was writing about the history of time travel. I recognized the title when I read it in your book." He flipped it open to the title page where Hermione could actually make out the title. _'A Guide to Time' _was written across the page in fading black ink. "The book was written just a few years after the first time travel devices were created." He continued. "I didn't think anything of it at first, though I probably should have." Hermione gaped at the huge book, the key to her returning home. It was twice as large as any book she'd ever read, and twice as fragile. Each page had to be turned with care, or you risked ripping one of them. There was no index or table of contents, so it would take her all day to find what she was looking for. She opened to the first page, eager to get started, but Sirius closed the book and took it from her.

"No." He said, shaking his head. "No more. Not tonight at least. I know you. Once you start you won't be able to stop. Not until you've found what you're looking for. I'll bring this back to you in the morning, after you get some sleep." She stuck her tongue out at him, but it was interrupted by her yawning. _I guess he's right, _she thought. _I am pretty tired. _He smiled, knowing he had one, and he turned to leave just as her head hit the couch and she fell asleep.

It was only five short hours later when Hermione awoke to the sound of yelling. She sat up and saw Sirius and Remus standing over her, holding pieces of something in their hands. Sirius had a very worried look on his face.

"Sirius.. What's wrong?" She asked, slightly confused. He bit his lip and looked to Remus, who held out the broken pieces to her. She took them in her hands and was even more confused by the broken bits of glass, until Sirius put the bits from his hand into hers as well. When she gasped, it was Remus, red faced and clearly upset, who rushed into an explanation. "We came down here and you were still asleep and I tried to walk around you but I guess when you fell asleep last night, it got knocked off the cushion and I stepped on it and I'm sorry I didn't mean to and.. Why did you have a Time Turner, anyways?" His face was flushed, and he obviously felt very bad, but was still curious. Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she looked down at the broken pieces of her precious Time Turner. The only way for her to get home had been smashed to pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey y'all! Long time no see! ;)

Seriously though, sorry about how long it's taken me to update. I had my computer taken away because I got in trouble and this is the first time I've had it in a pretty long time. I still won't be able to update it very often because my time on here is limited, but I'll try to update as much as possible!

Anyways, here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's shorter than usual, I didn't have much time to work on it. Hope y'all enjoy!*

"Hermione.." Sirius sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She felt her heart in her stomach. She wanted to cry, but she was frozen.

"It's broken," was all she could say. She fell down into the couch and screamed into the cushions. Remus left, still muttering apologies, leaving Sirius alone with Hermione. He sat her up and she laid her head on his shoulder, still trying to comprehend what was happening. _It can't be broken. This can't be happening. _

"Hermione-"

"I just need to be alone for a little while." She got up and left without looking back.

She didn't know where she was going. At first, she started walking down to Hagrid's hut, until she realized he didn't work there yet. So instead, she just walked around the grounds for a while until she eventually stopped in front of the lake. She sat down and dipped her toes in the water, wishing she could've just fallen asleep and stayed that way until she was home.

It wasn't long before she felt someone walking up and sitting down beside her. Neither of them spoke at first, until Sirius finally broke the silence.

"Hermione.."

"Sirius, I... I don't know what to do. I don't belong here. I can't stay here." She sat up and looked at Sirius. He had a sad look on his face.

"I don't know what else we can do. You could try to repair it?"

"It's magic is too advanced, no spell I know could fix this."

"Well, unless you go to one of the professors.. You're stuck here."

"Sirius. You don't understand. I can't stay here. I can't." She sighed. "I just want to go home." Sirius looked away, his face slightly red. He chewed his lip for a moment before saying, "I was kinda hoping you'd stay." Her eyes grew wide as she thought about it. She hadn't even considered staying, and even though she knew it would cause problems, she had to admit that staying there with Sirius sounded pretty good. She remained silent for a minute, thinking about everything she was risking, everything she would be leaving behind by staying. Her mind automatically went to her parents, Ron, and Harry. She couldn't bare the thought of never seeing them again. And not to mention that her staying could cause a rip in time, something she wasn't sure she was ok with risking. _But you'll be with Sirius, _she thought. _But I'll never see Harry or Ron or my parents again. Not until I'm much older, and it just wouldn't be the same. Then again, it's not like I really have a way to get home. Unless I go to a teacher..._

"Hermione?" Sirius's concerned voice snapped her out of her thoughts."I know I shouldn't have suggested it." He muttered, his face turning slightly red again. "Just forget I mentioned it." Without thinking, she reached her hand out to take his and smiled.

"Sirius, no don't say that. I wish I could stay, I really do." His eyes lit up for a second before he looked away and sighed.

"But you have to go home, don't you? You wouldn't be able to just leave your family and friends like that." She squeezed his hand and nodded, making him sigh again.

"Well, I guess we have to go talk to a teacher then don't we?" He said as she stood up.

"I think that's our only option left." She replied, giving him a hand to help pull him to his feet. He took her hand as they walked back to the castle, neither looking forward to what was in store.

*Authors note: Ughhhh, I'm not all that happy with this chapter but I didn't want to keep y'all waiting any longer so there it is. :/ Anyways, I really hope y'all are enjoying the story and I'm going to try to update more often with longer chapters. Until next time my lovelies, tata!*


	4. Chapter 4

*Hai guys:3 Me again! Finally back with another update:) Hope you like it!*

Hermione looked up into the face of a much younger Dumledore, her lip quivering after retelling the tale of how she'd gotten there. Sirius sat in a chair next to her own, his hand resting on her knee. He'd told his part of the story and Dumbledore had been silent the whole time. The three of them sat in silence as Dumbledore thought about what he'd been told.

"Well," he finally said. "This is quite a problem, Miss Granger." She looked up at him, her hand reaching out and placing the remaining pieces of the Time Turner on his desk.

"Is there any way you can fix it?" His eyes were sad and she knew the answer before he even said anything.

"I'm afraid not. The magic used to make this is old, and very advanced. It hasn't been used in years."

"Is it even possible to fix a broken Time Turner?"

"I wish I could tell you a definite answer, but the truth is that I simply don't know. There is a book in the library that should be able to help you, it holds all information on Time Turners. 'A Guide to Time' I believe it is called. It was created very soon after-"

"After the first Time Turner was made." Sirius finished for him. "Remus checked it out and we were going to look through it before the Time Turner was broken."

"Well, I suggest you do. For I believe that would be the only hope you have for finding out if it is even possible for Miss Granger to return home." He looked at them gravely. "I wish you the best of luck, and do let me know if there is anything I can do to help. In the meantime.. I believe it would be best if we tried to act like you were a normal student who just arrived a little late. So, "he paused and flicked his wand, making a stack of books appear along with a trunk. "I suggest you take these, seeing as you'll be starting class tomorrow." Hermione's eyes widened as she began to speak, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"Miss Granger, I insist. We can't have people becoming suspicious of a random young lady running about the castle. You need to blend in, and in order to do that, you must attend the lessons. Your supplies and clothes are in the trunk, your schedule will be the same as Mr. Black's, and you can stay in a spare bed in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. I suggest that you spend any free time looking through that book. Now, it's been a long day and classes start tomorrow, I suggest you two go eat and then off to bed. Goodnight." His attention drifted back to the papers on his desk. Hermione and Sirius stood after obviously being dismissed, grabbed Hermione's new supplies and left his office.

"Hermione." Sirius said for the fourth time, finally catching her attention. She dropped her fork and looked up from her plate that she'd barely eaten off of.

"What?"

"You've been stabbing that same piece of chicken for about ten minutes."

"So?"

"So! I'm worried about you. It's been two weeks since you started classes and you've barely eaten anything. All you've done is go to class, do your homework, and then read that book! You don't sleep, and don't try to tell me otherwise because you've got dark circles under your eyes and I see you in the common room in the middle of the night pouring over that book." His voice softened slightly, "Look, I realize that you want to get home. And I want to help you. But you're killing yourself, and I can't just sit here and watch you do that." Hermione sighed, knowing he was right. She barely ate or slept and it was showing. Her hands shook, her head hurt, her ears were ringing. "Come with me." Sirius said, taking her hand. They slowly walked back to the empty common room and sat on the couch. Sirius held out his hand and Hermione handed over the book that she'd grown to carry with her everywhere.

"In our last class you fell asleep." Sirius started. "I wasn't paying much attention to the lesson-"

"As per usual." Hermione interrupted, smiling.

"Yes," Sirius agreed, laughing. "As usual, so I took the book and read through some of it." He stopped suddenly. "Hermione, when I tell you this you have to promise not to get too worked up. It's going to take some time." Hermione frowned.

"What do you have to tell me?" Sirius sighed before launching into his story.

"First, tell me what you know about the magical propertes of Time Turners."

"Well, the power to change time isn't in the object itself, but in the sand inside the object, making the Time Turner more of a case of sorts for the actual magic that is held within the sand."

"Exactly. So, the Time Turner without the sand would just be a normal object that could easily be fixed by _Reparo._"

"Yes, that's true, but the sand is what makes it work."

"I'm aware. But the sand isn't really sand. It's a potion created to appear to be sand." Hermione frowned, not sure where he was going with the conversation.

"Sirius, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the ability to time travel is held within the potion." He said as he opened the book to a page near the back. "And the recipe for that potion is written on this page."

*Aaaaaaand, cliff hanger;3

So, a few notes down here. The main thing being about the idea for the magical-potion-thing. That was completely my idea, just fyi. I have no idea if that was or wasn't how JK intended for the Time Turner to be made, but in this particular fanfiction, that's what's happening. Soo... Yea. That's really the only note for this chapter. Sorry it's taking so long to update! Hope y'all are still enjoying it:) Until next time! :3*


End file.
